1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for reproducing a video, and, a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, video equipment, especially DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) and digital television, has significantly evolved. Additionally, development of home networks by networking of such equipment has rapidly progressed. Usage in which contents stored in a home server is viewed on a large television connected via a network by sending video information (signal) of the contents through the network is becoming common. Currently, as a standard for it, DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) is becoming popular.
On the other hand, various equipment which can be controlled from a network has been actively developed. Air conditioners and the like are its typical examples in the field of white goods. A technology in which a command is transferred onto a home network upon request from a controller (operating equipment) and a relevant device on the home network is controlled by this command has been actively developed. ECHONET™ is famous as its typical standard. It is anticipated that its target will cover equipment in various fields such as health care equipment and home robots in future.
There is expected here that a more advanced service by cooperation of devices is provided by controlling peripheral devices depending on a content of a video. In that case, according to a scheme which simply determines a peripheral device to be used depending on a device configuration at a time of reproduction and operates the peripheral device with a content JP-A 2005-50126 (Kokai)), the peripheral device to be used is simply determined on demand, and the content itself is statically designed and reproduced. In addition, as an example of cooperation of video information and peripheral devices via broadcast, there is a scheme which controls an air-conditioner, a lightning device, or the like depending on a content of a broadcast (JP-A 2001-333030 (Kokai)). Also in this, as with the above JP-A 2005-50126 (Kokai), a content itself is static, just the same video is reproduced regardless of the presence or absence of each peripheral device, and an added value based on cooperation of devices cannot be added to a video side.